Marc's first Victory
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: A continuation of Disneymon!


As Marc comes up to and challenges him. Q Shyly Blushes dresses up as a cheerleader and with the help of Bullseye and Pluto barks to him on, giving him confidence, As Qs Shy Dim watches from under the bleachers watching Marc's battle! As Ash cheers him on and gives Q weird look when Q is in her cheerleading outfit ! As Robert sends out his Walle , Marc sends out Goofy , Goofy uses , but Walle reacts quickly and dodges as it counters back with Screech ! As Goofy quickly dodges the attacks at Walle by using Brick Break multiple times ! As Walle took the hits super effectively, As Walle shook it off and counters back with Play Rough and Goofy quickly reacts and dodges and uses Brick Break and hits Walle, Walle uses , but Marc tells Goofy to spin, avoiding the attack, and Play rough again, Walle takes the hits and then Walle gets slammed against the wall As Walle got back up and used and destroys every rock near it. It also hits Goofy , Marc tells Goofy to use Brick Break again, As Robert told Walle to use Screech, but before it got a chance, Walle was hit, knocking Walle out. Robert recalls Walle and sends out Fillmore! Marc decides to recall his Goofy for a job well done and sends out Dumbo!

Meanwhile, Ash and Q are cheering on Marc , Ash tells Q why she is dressed like a cheerleader and Q gives Ash the look of stupidity and Q ignores Ash !

Back on Marc's Battle Dumbo uses Airslash on Fillmore . It doesn't hit it because Fillmore uses . Dumbo uses Double Edge and Fillmore takes the hit which leaves recoil on Dumbo, Fillmore uses Cannon but Dumbo dodges the attack. Fillmore uses HornBlare and Rollout on Dumbo, but it dodges the Rollout. Dumbo uses Aura Sphere and knocksFillmore out. Finally, Robert sends out his best Disneymon : Red Dumbo uses Aura sphere but it doesn't affect Red at all. Despite Red being part fire type Aura Sphere no affect As Red uses Flamethrower on Dumbo but before Dumbo could dodge it, it is hit and knocks out. Marc sends out Goofy again.

Meanwhile, Q , Pluto and Bullseye were cheering Marc on Qs Shy Dim was watching from behind under the bleachers , As if Qs Dim was highly curious when A Flamethrower Attack goes in the air , Qs Dim got Shy and scared and backed away from the bleachers!

Marc tells Goofy to use Double Edge but Red dodges and uses Flash Cannon Goofy tries to jump away, but gets nailed by the Flash Cannon, Goofy uses Quick Attack. Red is about to use Flamethrower but Goofy jumps away. Red rams Goofy off with its vehicle like body , As Goofy uses Brick Break and Red used Zen Headbutt. Red uses Zen Headbutt one more time and Goofy is knocked out.

Meanwhile, As Q and Ash we're watching Marc's Battle, Ash got a glimpse of Qs Dim Behind the bleachers watching and Ash gets to close to Qs Dim, Dim got very Shy and scared and backed away from under the bleachers and Ash and Dim Shyly hid behind the foyer by the entrance of the gym !

Marc sends out Mr Centipede, Red uses Headbutt, but Mr Centipede dodges . Red is about to hit Mr Centipede with its vehicle like body but Mr Centipede uses Fire blast on Red , Red dodges , Red tosses Mr Centipede away. Mr Centipede uses Bug Buzz but Red deflects it it with Flash Cannon , Red uses Zen Headbutt Mr Centipede uses Dig , Red stops and is confused where Mr Centipede is and Red closes its eyes and focuses on Mr Centipede is at and has the sight found as Red uses Flash Cannon on the ground , Forces Mr Centipede out from under the ground. Mr Centipede took the hit and Marc tells Mr Centipede to counter-back with Multiple Brick breaks back to back on Red, Red has taken multiple hits from the Brick Break attacks , Robert tells Red to use Flamethrower on Mr Centipede, Marc Tells Mr Centipede to spin while using Fire Blast , Mr Centipede spins and Red gets hit super effective and Red struggles to continue and Red faints to the ground.

Marc wins his first Disney Region Gym Badge!

Robert recalls back Red for a good battle and Marc congratulates his Mr Centipede , Marc returns Mr Centipede for a great battle , while Robert goes up to Marc and gives Marc his first Disney region Gym Badge ! Marc excitedly takes the gym badge and Q and Ash congratulates Marc for an awesome and amazing battle! And Robert tells Q , Marc and Ash as They returned there Disneymon back into there Disneyballs for the day and of to where they should go next and Robert suggests to go to Arendelle there they will meet the gym leader Elsa , Ash and friends agreed !

As commentators start, After Marc's successful battle and defeated Robert and has one His first Disney region Gym Badge and Now will shall continue on the journey threw the Disney region as the adventures continues for Our heroes heads to Arendelle for Our heroes second Gym battle! Stayed tuned in Disneymon! To be continued in Disneymon!!!!!!


End file.
